Chromosome movements would be studied in living cells in attempts to determine the mode of production and control of mitotic forces and thus to test molecular theories of force production. Experimental investigations of spindle formation are planned in an attempt to understand not only the origin of form in this large, macromolecular aggregate but also the role of form in the controlled movement of chromosome.